


What's A Fight Between Friends?

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friends fighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Hange and Levi gets into an all-out brawl with each other, which leaves Hange in real bad shape.
Relationships: Hange Zoe/Levi Ackerman, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 146





	What's A Fight Between Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> ITALICS - FLASHBACK
> 
> If you see any errors, please to POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Levi sat in the chair beside Hange's infirmary bed, as the woman stared down in her lap, refusing to meet his eyes ever since he walked into the room fifteen minutes ago. He wondered if her reluctance to meet his eyes was due to her being ashamed of her earlier actions, or the reality that he had severely beaten and injured her in a moment of pure rage. Maybe it was a little of both; but right now, Levi just wanted one of his oldest friends to look at him. To look at him and see how _sorry_ he was for losing his cool and laying his hands on her.

* * *

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

_Levi was beyond furious, the mad scientist had always been reckless, but this is the first time her recklessness endangered the life of another soldier; a fresh face recruit at that and something in him had snapped._

_"Oi!" Levi slammed open the door to Hange's lab, the eccentric scientist barely sparing him a glance, too absorbed in her research notes and what she had just discovered about titans and her blatantly ignoring him, just further irritated and angered the short captain._

_"Shitty glasses!" Levi shouted as he stormed up to her desk, where Hange had her notes laid out before her and slammed his hands down on them, blocking them from her view and that finally got her to look up at him._

_"What is it Levi?" The annoyance in her voice wore on his already frayed nerves._

_"Your fucking obsession and recklessness with these fucking titans almost got one of our new recruits killed._

_Hange blinked and him and then had the audacity to laugh in his face._

_"Oh that! Pssh! Come on Levi, she was not going to be killed, Horatio's teeth barely grazed her arm."_

_Levi's eye twitched at hearing the name Hange had given to her newest 'pet'._

_"Barely grazed?" He repeated. "Tell that to the young woman, barely sixteen, who is now in the infirmary because her arm is missing a good chunk of its flesh, because she had to pull you out of the way of the teeth that were going to bite your brainless head off!" He banged his closed fist on the desk, causing her ink well to turn over, ink pouring out and spreading across the desk, but both of them ignored it as they stared down each other._

_Hange grinned manically. "Well, her sacrifice will be acknowledged, because I discovered something new! So, it was more than worth it!"_

_"More than worth it? She almost died because of your recklessness, and that is all you have to say?"_

_Hange rolled her eyes, "quit being so dramatic shorty, the most that would have happened is that she would have lost an arm. Her left arm I might add, and seeing as how she's a righty, she would still have her dominant hand. Now if you don't mind, please take your hands up so that I can continue with my work."_

_Something in Levi snapped at hearing her dismissive words and he did something that he thought he never would have done in all his years of obsessively keeping his surroundings pristine._

_Levi removed his hands from Hange's research notes and in the blink of an eye, he swiped the papers, pens, ink well, books, test tubes, microscope and other little knick knacks off of the desk and to the floor. He stood there, staring at her as her eyes widen at the mess he had made. However, that shock soon turned into anger and fiery brown eyes met his steel grey blue ones._

_"Oops."_

_Hanje's jaw was clenched and her eye twitched. Without any warning, Hange's closed fist slammed into Levi's nose, making his head snap back._ _Regaining his composure, Levi wiped the blood from under his nose and that's when the fight started._

 _The two friends fought like there was no tomorrow, when in their world, there was the high possibility that they_ _would have no tomorrow. There was a lull in the fight when Hange managed throw Levi over her desk and into the bookshelf, knocking the breath out of him._

_As Levi shakily climbed to his feet, he glared at Hange who glared back._

_"Listen here you crazed bitch."_

_Hange was used to Levi's nicknames for her but this time she knew that he was being downright insulting and cutting with his words and something in her snapped._

_She held up a hand, "let me stop you right there short stack, I am not your whoring mother, so watch who you are speaking to."_

_There was one thing Levi forgot when he vaulted over the desk and struck Hange across her face. She had graduated first in her cohort of cadets. He forgot that even though she was an eccentric titan, loving freak, she was also strong as hell, especially when angry and could and would beat the shit out of anyone who crossed her._

_Hange raised a hand to her instantly red cheek and it felt hot to the touch. The smile that crossed her face was downright mean and vicious, something that Levi had never witnessed, much less have had aimed at him._

_"I see why you are getting so bent out of shape over a little recruit. She does look a lot like little Petra and Isabel." The sneer on her face was unkind, "shame you couldn't save them, you would have had quite-"_

_Hange did not get the chance to finish spitting out her venom as Levi punched her straight across her face, her glasses went flying only to hit the floor and shatter._

_The fight began again, this time with more ferocity. They punched, slapped, and clawed at each other, neither backing down as they both wanted to hurt the other. The room was a mess, as were Levi and Hange who both sported, cuts and bruises on their faces, arms and under their clothes._

_It all came to a head, when Levi managed to gain the upper hand and had Hange pinned to the floor beneath him. He had her on her stomach as she cursed and tried to buck him off. Lost in the haze of blood lust, Levi grabbed her right arm and held on to it as he grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the floor._

_Hange had never had any broken bones, much less a sprain. Sure, she has had bumps, bruises and cuts but never anything broken. So, when she felt that pop in her right shoulder as Levi viciously twisted her arm behind her back, and felt the white hot pain shoot through the abused appendage that she almost blacked out, she could do nothing more than scream._

_Her scream brought someone running and that someone turned out to be Armin who tried to pry Levi off of his superior and when that did not work, he ran and got Erwin, Mike and Moblit who dragged Levi off of a panting and in pain Hange._

_"Levi!" Erwin shouted, both he and Mike restrained a still struggling Levi, thirsty for more of Hange's blood as Moblit scooped her up in his arms and rushed her to the infirmary, Armin hot on his heels._

_"Get a hold of yourself!" Erwin delivered a stinging backhand across Levi's face that seemed to snap him out of his blood thirsty state. As the short but powerful captain calmed down, Erwin asked, "do you wish to tell me what that was all about?" He looked and the state and condition that Levi was in, and then the room. "That was quite the fight you two had."_

_Levi took a deep breath and released it. "Words were said and fists were thrown. Nothing more to it."_

_Erwin sighed and looked at Mike who still had a hold on Levi. "Release him."_

_Once Mike's arms were no longer holding him, Levi_ _straightened up and began walking to the door of Hange's lab._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I am going to get cleaned up." Levi responded._

_"Do not go anywhere near Hange. That is an order." Erwin said and his tone ensured that there was no space for any argument, not that he expected one from his subordinate and right hand._

_Levi turned and saluted his commander before exiting the room. Once he and his cuts and bruises were cleaned, Levi waited until it was nightfall before disobeying the orders he was given and made his way to the infirmary._

* * *

It had been half an hour since Levi had taken a seat by Hange's bedside and she still had yet to say anything to him, much less look at him. Her face was free of her glasses, making her look younger that her age. He could see that she was tired, he had entered while she was asleep, but upon sensing someone else was in the room, she had awoken and refused to lay back down, probably out of fear that Levi would try to hurt her and that made something in Levi's chest hurt.

Her cuts had been bandaged and her bruises covered with ointment, but what stood out the most was her arm, that was wrapped and being supported by a sling. He could still feel when he had dislocated her shoulder, hear that sickening pop and Hange's blood curdling scream.

"Hange." He called her name softly, still she flinched, tilting her head slightly to the opposite side, making her hair fall to act as a curtain between them. Levi’s hands were curled tightly into fists. “Hange-”

“I sincerely apologise for recklessly endangering the life of your recruit _Captain_ Levi.” Hange’s voice was subdue, and the use of Levi’s title left him stunned. “I have reflected upon my senseless actions and will ensure not to danger the lives of those around me for my mindless experiments.”

Levi blinked at her; his words caught in his throat. He felt like shit for momentarily losing his cool in such a violent manner, so much that his best friend won’t even look at or address him informally as she always does.

“Hange-” he tried again, only to be cut off once more.

“I am exhausted Captain Levi.” There was his title again. “I kindly request that you allow me time to rest.” Hange slid down to lie on her side, her back to Levi. The dismissal was clear, and Levi stood quietly, looking down at the small form, buried under pristine white sheets.

“I _am_ sorry.” His whispered words followed him out as he left the infirmary, closing the door with a quiet ‘click’, unaware of the silent tears streaming down Hange’s face.


End file.
